


Kisses and Cathodes

by lucifers_left_earlobe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_left_earlobe/pseuds/lucifers_left_earlobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Dean/Cas drabble I wrote because I finished my homework earlier than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Cathodes

The man standing at the lectern was going on about something relating to String Theory and how it correlates to black holes. His eyes glisten with a sort of reverence at the idea that the universes, well bubble universes, are connected in infinite loops across space and time, all originating from a somewhat omnipotent universe. The pamphlets are correct; he’s listed as an expert in the field of experimental physics, his occupation at the CERN laboratory. Of course, Dean already knows this. His boss, Cas, invited him to assist with demonstrations.

Cas is just wrapping up with his summary of how triangles explain shit Dean couldn’t even claim to fathom knowledge of, his hands waving around excitedly. The crowd seems to like him too; he received an ovation when he climbed the stairs in that fucking hat he stole from Norway when the tour had made a pit stop. Cas, though a genius, doesn’t give a fuck about anything aside from discovery and fulfillment of his curiosities. Dean finds that quality incredibly endearing, and more than a little sexy.

The applause sounds and Dean’s cue to make an entrance from stage right corners him. The head trustee pushes him up the steps and he stumbles slightly as he takes his place beside Cas behind the podium.

“Please welcome Dean Winchester, expert in most known things gravitational,” Cas booms, waving an arm towards the crowd and winding the other around Dean’s waist in support. He swallows nervously. Dean may be smart, but he does _not_ have Cas’s strange switch of crowd lovability.

He clears his throat repeatedly before speaking. “Uh, good evening everybody. I’m Dean Winchester, but I guess Mr. Novak already told you that, huh.” That earns him a mild chuckle within the audience. He wipes a hand over his forehead, concealing the sweat that beaded at his brow. Dean clears his throat again and continues. “So, I’m here tell you about the mathematical application of gravity into the current formula established to explain the universe.”

Shit, he’s doing terribly. There are sweat stains gathering at the armpits of his blazer. Damn, and Cas just bought this for him too. He glances over at Cas, looking for an escape from this horrible situation. Cas just offers him a tiny grin and moves his hand from Dean’s waist to his hip. Dean tries his best to smile back, but it probably comes out as a horrible mutated thing. Cas breaks any of the contact and steps off the stage to give Dean the attention he “deserves to have because you’re a genius. Don’t mistrust yourself, Dean.”

He shuffles his papers a bit and turns to the laptop lying beside his right hand. Thumbing along the track pad, Dean opens his presentation and begins his lecture. It is a rocky, albeit decent start. He begins with defining gravity and it’s uses in keeping us hairy piles of meat on Earth. Then, he branches out throughout the universe, exploring wormholes, portals, and other dimensions. He connects his points to Cas’s research, stating why they work so well in conjunction with each other. He’s just about to get to his experiment when he clicks the arrow for the next slide and what shows up is... not necessarily informative.

Displayed in large white letters across a plain black background are the words ‘Will you do me the honor of your hand?’ with Cas’s little avatar guy as a signature. Dean pauses, temporarily and utterly unequipped to deal with an interruption with his extremely rehearsed speech. Of course, Cas, his boss, his lead researcher, his boyfriend, would walk on stage to assist at that very moment. Of course, Dean would soundlessly stay in the same spot, allowing him to wrap his arms around Dean’s waist and prop his head on Dean’s shoulder, continuing precisely where Dean left off.

He speaks fluidly and naturally, keeping the audience interested and informed on the subject matter he’s lecturing. They all appear eager eyed, though some of the younger guests are eyeing them with a horribly condescending ‘oh they’re so cute’ expression on their faces. Dean wants to retch at the same time as his stomach is doing flip-flops.

Castiel’s hand slowly drifts from his hip to cup the curve of his ass and Dean can’t help but sigh a little. Then he remembers there’s a microphone placed directly in front of his mouth and he blushes scarlet. Fucking Cas, the shit that he is, is still speaking at the podium though the minute grin can be heard in his voice. The crowd echoes in differing groans of exasperation, adoration, and mild disgust at the little show they’re putting on.

Cas wraps up the speech within fifteen minutes; the demonstrations going as well as they can with him basically ensuring Dean has a hard-on throughout the presentation. Dean has ceased his ability to speak, long past the realm of mental capacity to even formulate words, and is waiting for the first chance he can get to tell Cas yes. To tell him he loves him. And, obviously, to pound into him over and over, bringing them both over that wall of orgasmic pleasure. But that can wait.

The audience roars with applause and Cas beams, waving one last goodbye before pulling Dean off the stage. Dean manages a two-fingered salute and is rewarded with suggestive whistles and remarks about how he’s getting some tonight. Yeah, Dean knows that. He lets himself be pulled down the stairs, into the backroom, and ushered out into a greater lobby where they can eat and socialize if they choose to.

They end up favoring ignoring the concessions and head directly back to the classy hotel that the conference is paying for. Cas requested they share a room, and Dean didn’t have any objections so they did. And so, after a fifteen minute ride on a bus, the two are groping at each other like teenagers, Castiel shoving Dean’s unbuttoned shirt over his shoulders, and Dean grappling for Cas’s belt buckle.

Dean gives a tug and Cas’s trousers and boxers slip down his legs and pool at his ankles. He kneels down and licks a stripe up the underside of Cas’s cock, drawing a hand down his abs to palm his balls as he does so. Cas moans and bucks into Dean’s touch, allowing himself to wind down from the boisterous day. Dean wraps his lips around the head and suckles at it, making as much noise as possible because it drives Cas nuts.

Soon enough, Cas gets bored with Dean’s mouth and heaves him up by the shoulders, crashing his mouth against his. Dean can’t help himself; he grinds his quickly tenting erection against Cas’s already freed one and groans at the friction. Cas seems to be in agreement as he grinds down in conjunction, releasing an incredibly vocal moan of his own. He quickly brings his hands down to yank Dean’s briefs off, gazing adoringly at the bob Dean’s cock gives as it’s released from confinement.

“You have such a pretty dick,” Cas muses as he presses his lips against it before bounding back upward for a quick kiss. Dean can only smile in response, the vast majority of his brainpower being depleted to fuel the sensations taking over him. He walks over to their bed, centered and covered in a golden blanket, and leans his back against it.

Cas makes himself at home between Dean’s legs, still pecking and suckling at Dean’s lips. He makes his way down Dean’s neck, ensuring he’s sucked a Cas-shaped hickey into his neck before continuing downward and downward until his chin is rested right above the light brown tuft of hair between the V of Dean’s hips. He just looks into Dean’s eyes, not saying anything; just blowing soft puffs of air against Dean’s navel.

“You haven’t answered my question you know,” Cas mumbles, his pupils encompassing the majority of his irises. Dean would come, could come, had he been willing to avoid his boyfriend’s question.

“Yeah,” Dean replies, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He can feel it making his eyes squint into sunny shapes and shallow parenthesis forming as his cheeks lift up in earnest. Cas’s expression turns suspicious, however. His mouth twists to the side and his eyes squint in an almost feline way.

“Was that your answer or acknowledgement that you haven’t answered it?” Cas asks, his eyes speculative as they scrutinize Dean. He almost laughs at Cas’s quizzical face; he always thought Cas looked a bit like a child, hell he had the maturity of one, but he has never seen him look so much like a fussy toddler as he does when he tilts his head.

“It was both, moron.” Dean places his hands around Castiel’s shoulders and pulls him up so their noses are brushing against each other with each inhalation. Cas’s cheeks bloom that lovely pink like they do when he’s feeling particularly embarrassed or he’s been deeply affected. Dean supposes it’s a little of both; hell, _Dean_ probably has a similar dorky blush coloring his face. He smiles and presses his lips against Cas’s, a soft touch, and sighs when Cas opens their mouths.

And so it goes; Dean ends up riding Cas like a world champion equestrian. They moan and screech and groan loud enough to elicit several knocks on the wall telling them to ‘shut the fuck up’ or ‘tone it down, morons’ or the three ‘there are _children_ here’s. They do quiet down, slightly, but that’s mainly because as Cas thrusts into Dean it becomes more meaningful, less like frenzy. Eventually, it becomes so relaxed, so open, that Cas is fully sheathed in Dean but doesn’t really move. Dean doesn’t really mind, he loves conversation with Cas. There are _some_ perks to dating geniuses.

Of course, they do pick it up again. Cas pounds into Dean over and over again, sweat beading at his brow and slipping on Dean’s fingers as he grapples at Cas’s lower back for more. He’s awarded two hands on his hips, pulling them skyward so each thrust hits him in that spot just right. It takes one, two, then three thrusts to make Cas come, whispering ‘I love you’s and ‘Dean’ as he comes off his high. His hand is still stroking Dean’s hardened member just as fervently; pumping it until Dean’s coming with a cry, spilling over both of their chests.

Eventually, it starts to get sticky and Cas slips out of Dean and pulls him with him to the shower. They scrub at each other lazily, mostly gazing into one another’s eyes like sappy Disney protagonists, and occasionally muttering, “I love you.” When Cas is satisfied with Dean’s scrubbed red complexion, he peels back the curtain and drags Dean out to wrap up in towels and cuddle by the fireplace. Because Cas’s a colossal dork, and because Dean is too, they watch Doctor Who until they pass out in each other’s arms, blissed, fucked out, and entwined in a love that Dean never would’ve thought either of them capable.

* * *

* * *

Dean had thought they would immediately head back to Switzerland after their presentations and tours were finished. He couldn’t be more glad to have been wrong. Castiel takes Dean to Florence, to London, back to America where they visit their parents to tell them of the news. Cas’s parents, though generally supportive of him, aren’t necessarily approving of Dean as Castiel’s husband of choice due to their working relationship. Dean’s parents, on the other hand, couldn’t have been more ecstatic. Even John, conservative ex-Marine John, broke out the good beer to celebrate. Mary, of course, offered them both kisses on the cheek and brought Dean into a choking hug mumbling, “I’m so proud of you, honey.”

They head back to Cas’s manor in France shortly after. Dean moves his things from his cramped apartment in central Amsterdam and gets his own section of Cas’s closet. It quickly becomes ‘Cas and Dean’s Closet’ and in turn ‘our closet’. Lots of things turn into ‘ours’. Castiel has taken to pet names, and it would be adorable if it didn’t make Dean’s skin crawl from the awkwardness of it. Though, he will take some of the blame after picking up ‘babe’ as his favorite.

They wed in July. After their parents had, without either of their consent, planned a Maine ceremony, they flew back to America to speak their vows. They kissed, their friends threw rice, and Sam even managed to make an appearance, clapping his brother’s shoulder and muttering, “Good job, jerk.”

“Thanks, bitch.” Dean pulled his brother into a squeezing embrace, surprised and thrilled that _he_ was the one to settle down, that _Dean Winchester_ was the brother that had admitted love and committed to a monogamous relationship. It didn’t help that Sam had dicked him around a bit; he pulled relatives over to meet the happy couple, saying, “You see this guy? He once said ‘I’ll never need any of that chick-flick bullshit. I’m a lone wolf.” At this point, he broke into a fit of drunken giggles. Dean had brought his hand to rest on his cheek. Sam is a moron.

But, Dean is happy. And, by the looks of it, Cas is happy. And when they leave for their honeymoon in Fiji, Cas is _definitely_ enthusiastic as he tackles Dean to the bed, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over his face like some overactive dog.

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean asks, giggling as he pushes Cas off. Cas just smiles and leans over him.

“This is the first time I’m having sex with Dean Novak,” Cas mumbles, pressing his head against Dean’s forehead. Well, it’s technically Novak-Winchester, in respect to alphabet order of their last names but there’s something really hot about Cas’s possessive kink.

“And it’s my first time with Cas Winchester,” Dean mumbles back, brushing his lips against Cas’s. He gently bites Cas’s lower lip, just as he likes it, and tugs, well aware of the screeches and moans that will follow. He pulls his lips away for a moment though remembering something he should’ve said months ago. Castiel looks at him with a simultaneously annoyed and confused expression. Dean can only grin as he clarifies.

“Yeah, Cas. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the result of attending a conference held by Nobel Laureates and not being able to contain my Dean/Cas feels. In other news, y'all should pay attention in Physics; it's really interesting.


End file.
